Squirrelflight
Squirrelflight is a dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyesRevealed in Midnight, the allegiances, one white pawRevealed in Midnight, page 87, a torn earRevealed in Sunset, page 13, and a bushy tailEpilogue of Firestar's Quest. History In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :In Secrets of the Clans, Squirrelflight gives readers a tour of the ThunderClan lake camp. It also includes that she found the camp by falling over the side of the hollow, but thankfully, she wasn't hurt. She is also shown when Sandstorm gives the reader a tour of the ThunderClan forest camp, however, she is only an apprentice when this takes place, and Sandstorm says that she'll ask Firestar if she can come to the Gathering. Code of the Clans :Squirrelflight gives the reader tips on how to stay awake during a warriors vigil, and tells tales of her own vigil. This is a mistake on the author's part, considering Squirrelflight did not sit a vigil, because they did not have a camp yet. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :In the epilogue, she is shown as a kit in the nursery with her sister, Leafkit and her mother, Sandstorm, and is named Squirrelkit by her mother, for her bushy tail. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight :In the beginning of the book, she follows a patrol consisting of Brambleclaw and Thornclaw. When Brambleclaw scents her, Thornclaw reluctantly allows her to stay with them. They then meet a badger at Snakerocks, and run away. Her mentor, Dustpelt, is furious at her for not going training with him, and makes her look after the elders. Brambleclaw helps her by changing the elders' bedding, while she gets the mouse bile. :She went on a patrol to make sure WindClan was not crossing the thin boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan while using their drinking rights. She found Onewhisker, Mudclaw, and Crowpaw stealing a RiverClan vole they chased over the border. :The young warrior Brambleclaw spends much of his time at odds with young Squirrelpaw, but when he receives a prophecy from Bluestar telling him to seek out Midnight with the other cats called to the journey, Feathertail, Crowpaw, and Tawnypelt (as well as Stormfur, though he was not part of the prophecy), she managed to tag along. :During the journey, she got stuck in some "fence stuff" while the six cats were running away from a dog, and while the toms were fighting over what to do, Feathertail and Tawnypelt got her out by rubbing chewed dock leaves on her fur. :When they reach the sun-drown place, Brambleclaw falls into the ocean and Squirrelpaw tries to pull him back, but falls in with him. They end up in the cave where Midnight, whom they discover to be a badger, lives, and Midnight tells them that Twolegs will destroy their home to make new Thunderpaths, and that the Clans must find a new home as soon as possible. Moonrise :She continues her journey with the other questing cats to return home, this time traveling through the mountains. Crossing through the mountains, Squirrelpaw jokingly says that she wishes she was a squirrel. While drinking from a river, a freak flood happens, catching the six Clan cats and throwing them over a waterfall. They are then found by the Tribe of Rushing Water who take them to their cave. The cats meet Stoneteller and the other Tribe cats, and decide to stay a few days to allow Tawnypelt's shoulder to heal, as it was infected by a rat bite. :While in the Tribe, Squirrelpaw spends most of her time with Brambleclaw, going on patrols with the Tribe. :When Stormfur was imprisoned by the Tribe of Rushing Water for a prophecy concerning a silver cat, she and the others tried to save him, and she came up with the idea to disguise themselves in mud like Tribe cats so that they wouldn't get caught. They manage to rescue Stormfur as Sharptooth is attacking and escape from the cave. It's raining when they meet three outcasts that are from the Tribe. After they exchange stories, Stormfur convinces everyone to go back and help the Tribe. Squirrelpaw agrees willingly enough. :Once reaching the cave, Squirrelpaw comes up with the idea to stuff deathberries in a dead rabbit and have Sharptooth eat it. The plan goes wrong and Sharptooth arrives. Squirrelpaw and the others dive for safety but Crowpaw is about to be killed when Feathertail dislodges a rock from the cave roof and it plunges down and kills Sharptooth, sacrificing her own life in the process. Dawn :Squirrelpaw returned to the forest after much traveling, and after the death of Feathertail in the Cave of Rushing Water. She helps to persuade Firestar and the other leaders to leave the forest in search of a new home. The Twolegs have done much damage to her home by now, even uprooting Fourtrees and crushing the Great Rock. Squirrelpaw has a dream where Spottedleaf, the former ThunderClan Medicine Cat, comes to her, and tells her where her sister Leafpaw is. Squirrelpaw, Sorreltail, Thornclaw, Rainwhisker, Brambleclaw, and Graystripe rescue the cats who were captured by the Twolegs (including Leafpaw, Mistyfoot, Gorsetail of WindClan, and the rogue cat Sasha) and is devastated when Graystripe is taken. Her good friend, Shrewpaw, is killed by a monster when chasing a pheasant, breaking his neck. She was the first cat to see and understand the "dying warrior" sign at HighStones. She journeys with the rest of the Clans over the mountains once again. They are welcomed by the Tribe, who offer them shelter and food. :Near the end of the book, she is hunting with Stormfur and he tells her that he is going to stay with the Tribe and Brook. She is upset at this news. Later, when talking with Brambleclaw, she realizes he is jealous of her and Stormfur's closeness. She confesses her love to him, saying that her heart is with him. She finishes traveling with her clan and finds their home later in Starlight. Starlight :Squirrelpaw earns her warrior name, Squirrelflight. She becomes the first new warrior at the new home. Her old mentor, Dustpelt congratulates her. Squirrelflight helped to explore the lake and discover the Clans' new territories with Crowfeather, Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, and Mistyfoot, since the RiverClan representatives were no longer with them. She fell into the hollow, a scooped out area that became ThunderClan's camp. She fought in the battle against Mudclaw of WindClan when he tried to take over. Squirrelflight then becomes suspicious of Hawkfrost when she remembers that Mistyfoot told her that Hawkfrost was plotting with Mudclaw. Squirrelflight starts to lose trust in Brambleclaw, because he is growing more close to Hawkfrost ( a cat that Squirrelflight doesn't like), and their relationship begins to break off. Twilight :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw start to fight as Ashfur acts romantically towards her. Squirrelflight feels bitter and disappointed that Brambleclaw has grown distant from her, spending more time with his half-brother, Hawkfrost, than her. She is unsure of her feelings for Ashfur, but enjoys his company. :When Leafpool sneaks out of camp, Squirrelflight becomes suspicious of her sister and follows her. The two got into a fight and Squirrelflight noticed how desperate her sister seemed. Squirrelflight agrees to keep her sister's secret, but is still worried about her. :Later, Leafpool runs away, and her mentor, Cinderpelt, reveals that Leafpool had been meeting with Crowfeather and has most likely run away with him. Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight then travel to WindClan. Onestar accuses ThunderClan of stealing his warrior, but manages to calm down enough to send out a search patrol. Everyone is disappointed to find that both cats have left. Squirrelflight then wonders if she would do that for Ashfur, thinking that she wouldn't, but when she wonders if she would do it for Brambleclaw, she realizes that she couldn't answer. :At the end of the book, badgers attack. Squirrelflight and a few others guard the nursery as Sorreltail's kits are being born. At first, they escort Daisy and her kits out of the camp; Squirrelflight shows them a secret way out of camp that Leafpool had discovered. Just as it seems hopeless, WindClan arrive and join the fighting to help ThunderClan. Midnight the badger was the one who had brought them. When the battle is almost over, Squirrelflight is astonished to see Leafpool and Crowfeather have returned. They join at the nursery, and Crowfeather announces that Cinderpelt was dead when a badger had gotten into the nursery. Just as the battle ends, Squirrelflight sees two cats arriving, Stormfur and Brook. Sunset :Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw love each other again. Ashfur tells Squirrelflight he loves her, but she rejects him in a kind, but somewhat impatient way. :On a patrol, when Spiderleg finds a fox-trap, she figures out how to spring them. Ashfur grows angry at her and Brambleclaw so he begins to avoid them and spread rumors, even publicly challenging Firestar's decision to make Brambleclaw deputy when Leafpool had a sign from StarClan telling her that Brambleclaw was the right choice. Squirrelflight got angry and attacked him, confirming her hatred towards him. :Towards the end of the book, she arrives just after Brambleclaw killed Hawkfrost and set her father, Firestar, free from the fox trap he had been caught in. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Squirrelflight is listed as a queen and has three kits with Brambleclaw: Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit. Since her milk didn't come, her aunt Ferncloud and Daisy fed them. She still stayed in the nursery and took care of her kits, but often slept in the warriors' den and returned to her warrior duties earlier than most queens do. When the apprentice ceremony was held, Squirrelflight and her sister, Leafpool, both seemed sad for an unknown reason. There was also a strange tension between her and Ashfur when he said "Some cats try to take what another cat has". During the fight with ShadowClan Squirrelflight also chased away a ShadowClan warrior that was chasing Lionpaw. Dark River :In Dark River, Squirrelflight goes and brings Hollypaw back from RiverClan territory when Hollypaw visited RiverClan on her own to check on her friend, Willowpaw, who is also the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice. Outcast :In Outcast, she is the mentor of Foxpaw, one of Ferncloud's many kits. :When the Tribe of Rushing Water is attacked by other cats, she decides to travel there to help a long with Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw. She gives Foxpaw to Sorreltail to train while she is away. :She was the only one who noticed Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw eavesdropping on her, Brambleclaw, and Leafpool's conversation with Firestar, saying that Lionpaw's tail was sticking out. She agreed to let the three come with them to the mountains, saying that it will be a good experience for them. :Soon after, Squirrelflight took Hollypaw to WindClan to convince Crowfeather to join them on their journey. They decide to let Breezepaw come as well. :At the Tribe's camp, when it was time to attack the intruders she was the only Clan cat other than Jaypaw to stay behind with the kit-mothers and older Tribe warriors. ''Eclipse :Squirrelflight returns back from the mountains with her children, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw, and her mate, Brambleclaw. She continues Foxpaw's training. Squirrelflight works hard on the warrior duties, and when ThunderClan is ambushed by WindClan she fights as hard as she can. After the battle, Hollypaw goes to see if she was okay and if she saw Leafpool yet. She says she hasn't and then her daughter sees a pool of blood by where she was standing, and realized her belly had been cut open. She rushes her to Leafpool's den, where Squirrelflight almost dies. Luckily, Leafpool and Jaypaw keep her alive. At the end she watches Lionpaw and Hollypaw become warriors, gaining the names of Lionblaze and Hollyleaf. Long Shadows :While recovering from her injuries, she tries several times to take up her warrior duties but is never allowed to. :When a fire comes to ThunderClan, Squirrelflight along with Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf are trapped in the camp. Squirrelflight shows them a secret way out of camp, but it is a steep climb that is troublesome to Jayfeather. She comments that it was a good thing the three of them never found this with how much trouble they got into as kits. When they make it out of camp, the three are trapped by a wall of fire. Squirrelflight tries to get a miniature stick bridge to them, but her strength is almost gone. She calls out for Ashfur's help when she see's him, who grabs the stick and shoves it through but will not let the three pass. He finally reveals the pain that Squirrelflight caused him, telling her that he is going to kill her three kits to inflict the same pain upon her. Ashfur also reveals that it was him that helped Hawkfrost in the plot to kill Firestar. In desperation and anger, Squirrelflight reveals the secret that no other cat knows: the three are not her kits. Dazed by the sudden truth, Ashfur leaves them. She is very depressed when Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather refuse to talk to her. :On the night of Gathering, Squirrelflight and Ashfur are missing. Squirrelflight comes back breathless and tells the Clan she was helping Leafpool collecting herbs. Her paws are muddy but she tells Brambleclaw that she slipped and fell in mud. Ashfur is still missing but is found dead and taken back to camp. After Leafpool finds the cause of death, Firestar announces it and Squirrelflight is looking nervous and holds her breath. Sunrise :Squirrelflight is more skittish than she normally is, after the death of Ashfur. When a patrol leaves to look for Sol, she is not chosen to go with them while Brambleclaw is. Brambleclaw told Squirrelflight he would protect her but surprisingly she doesn't argue with him, but agrees with him. :At a Gathering, Hollyleaf announces to all of the cats that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not her parents, rather that Crowfeather and Leafpool are her parents. Brambleclaw is shocked and hurt that Squirrelflight never told him, and he leaves the Gathering. Squirrelflight is about to follow him, but then just stands in the clearing, devastated. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice'' :Brambleclaw is still refusing to forgive Squirrelflight for lying to him about the true parentage of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. It is mentioned that Brambleclaw is not giving Squirrelflight any hard tasks, but he is simply making sure that they do not encounter each other while carrying out daily duties. It is also shown that Graystripe supports her, as he defends her when he overhears Lionblaze muttering to himself about why she had mentored Rosepetal. :Brambleclaw scolds her after she yowls out protests against Leopardstar, and RiverClan claiming the lake, and all of the fish in it (even though he agrees with her). :She is confirmed to be Rosepetal's mentor since Firestar wanted to remind the clan that she was still a loyal and worthy member of ThunderClan. Her former apprentice, Foxpaw, is now Foxleap, and she is shown to be very proud of Rosepetal. :she encouragingly nods to Dovekit and Ivykit right before Firestar calls them up to be made apprentices. :She agrees with her father about not keeping Rainstorm as prisoner after Thornclaw comes up with the idea after they rescued him from the mud and should trade him for extra food. Character Pixels Image:Squirrelkit2.png|Kit Image:Squirrelpaw.png|Apprentice Image:Squirrelflight.warrior.png|Warrior Family Members Mate: :BrambleclawRevealed in Sunset, pg … (formerly): Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Father: :FirestarRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mother: :SandstormRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Sister: :LeafpoolRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 509: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfathers: :RedtailRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :JakeRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Status Unknown Grandmother: :BrindlefaceRevealed on Vicky's facebook page: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Grandfathers: :Adderfang: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Fuzzypelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Aunts: :Princess: Confirmed alive by Erin Hunter :Ferncloud: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Uncle: :Ashfur: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :DustpeltRevealed on Vicky's facebook page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :RavenpawRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Status Unknown Great Aunts: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Spottedleaf: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Leopardfoot: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Frostfur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 329 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Half-Uncles: :Scourge: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Socks: Living (As of The Rise Of Scourge) Great Half-Aunt: :Ruby: Living (As of The Rise Of Scourge) Cousins: :Cloudtail: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Whitewing: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Dovepaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice '') :Ivypaw: Living (As of ''The Fourth Apprentice) :Nightkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Tigerstar: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :Sorreltail: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Thornclaw Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Brackenfur Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderpelt Deceased, Reborn as Cinderheart :Brightheart Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molepaw Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :IcecloudRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HollykitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :LarchkitRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :SpiderlegRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :ShrewpawRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 19: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :BirchfallRevealed in Midnight, pg 84: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FoxleapRevealed in The Sight, pg 5: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Rosepetal: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Toadstep: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Niece: :Hollyleaf Revealed in Sunrise, pg 251: Status Unknown Nephews: :JayfeatherRevealed in Sunrise, pg 251: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze Revealed in Sunrise, pg 251: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Apprentice Category:Kit Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters